Nobody's Pawn
by arenmetiaarcamenelansari
Summary: My friend gave me the idea for the title. Well, Harry begins to doubt everything that happened in his life, from his connection with Voldemort, to his parents' death. Surprises will follow.


"How?" Harry whispered, "Mum died for me, but other parents died for their children. It can't be right!"

"So finally you realize that something was up!" Harry heard his best friends, Hermione and Ron, say.

"Wha-?" He said, turning around to face them. He got a shock when at Hermione's side, hand in hers, was Severus Snape. Holding one of Ron's hands was Draco Malfoy. On Ron's other side, holding his other hand, was Tom Riddle, no longer looking like a snake.

Behind them stood his parents, and one other, Minerva McGonagall.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

This time his parents stepped forward and said, "Honey, we know that everything you see and will hear are strange, disconcerting, and downright cruel towards some people, but they are the truth. First, though, some people owe you an apology and an explanation."

"I do," Snape said, coming closer to Harry, "I'm sorry, Harry Potter, for how I treated you during school. I didn't want to; however, I was under a special type of Imperius curse that wore off just yesterday as soon as you turned fifteen. I was also under a secrecy spell about your parents until yesterday, also."

"I, too, owe you an apology Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "I was under the same secrecy spell as Severus. I was also put under another form of the Imperius curse, making me be strict, instead of cruel, to everyone. I am truly sorry."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Riddle said, "I did want fame and power, but not in the way I got it. Those raids in the dreams you got never actually happened. They were staged by Dumbledore. Same with the 'death' of your parents, and the Death Eater meetings. Please forgive me for everything else, too. I never meant to truly cause you any harm.

"Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy whispered, "You were so famous, so friendly, etc. I envied you. I thought that your life was perfect, when it really wasn't I found that out from what Ron has told me about your dreams, and your adventures. Please, give me forgiveness. "

"Harry," Hermione crooned, "You are my best friend. I would have never kept anything from you. A secrecy spell about everything you will find out today was put on me, that I couldn't mention, again, until you turned fifteen. I'm sorry. I love you, Harry."

"I agree with Draco, Harry," Ron said boldly, "I was jealous of you. I thought you had everything perfect. But then I realized you didn't, and I knew I had to wait until you were fifteen to help, or else you wouldn't understand. I'm really, truly sorry."

"I forgave all of you last year, when I realized things weren't right. But I didn't know what had really happened. So tell me, what is going on?"

"Well Harry," Lily spoke up, "On your 15th birthday, you noticed many changes. I can tell that you did. You see, last night, right as you turned 15, you came into your magical and animalistic heritage. You are a Shadow Elf, as are all of us here. You are 

also part of a prophecy. I know Dumbledore told you of one. It isn't real. Well, this one is. Basically it states that once you come into your heritage, you gain the power of all of the most powerful wizards/ witches to ever be alive. The day after your birthday, you will meet your mates, and together with your family, you would defeat the Light Lord, and bring eternal peace to the Wizarding World. Eternal because, as Shadow Elves, we are immortal."

"So what do I look like, really? I haven't been allowed a mirror, a bath, or anything else since the beginning of summer." Harry asked.

Hermione and Lily grabbed Harry, and apparated him away, being immediately followed by Severus, Draco, Ron, Tom, and James.

Severus popped into the bathroom in his and Hermione's area of the Potter castle to see a struggling Harry Potter being pulled into the large bathtub in the middle of the room. The tub was already half filled with practically boiling water.

"Mum! 'Mione! I can wash myself!" Harry screamed.

"Lily, let 'Mione and me handle it," Severus said softly, "'Mione and I needed to take our nightly bath anyways."

Lily huffed, and gently let go of her struggling son. Carefully, Harry undressed himself and stepped into the bathtub while the others weren't looking. However, to his surprise, Severus and Mione stepped into the tub with him, completely devoid of any clothing items.

"Our bath?" Harry asked.

"Mione, you and I are mates. We weren't sure how we were going to tell you, so this worked out perfectly. However, because Hermione and I knew of our heritage before we turned fifteen, our heritage came when we were younger. Both Hermione and I were five. That being the case, Hermione and I first mated two years ago, like normal, when one of the Eggs turns thirteen."

"Eggs?" Harry asked.

"Every Shadow Elf mates with two others. In the trio, there are two Eggs, who bare the children of the union. The other is the Comforter and the Protector, which is obvious what they do," Hermione answered, "Would you like to meet the rest of your family once we get out?"

Harry nodded, "So that's why I felt so comforted around Pro-Severus!"

Instead of replying, Hermione and Severus began to wash Harry off, cleaning all of the dirt and grime that had been there for almost two months. While their attention was on Harry, Harry carefully, and gently washed both Mione and Severus's slender bodies off, returning the favor.

Finally, after three tubfuls of water, they had finished washing Harry's body off completely. His skin was a snowy white, not the tan that they had expected. But now was the fun part.

Gently, Mione wet Harry's hair, until it was soaked. Severus poured bottles of perfumed shampoos and oils over the silky, black, waist length hair that was Harry's. All too soon, it seemed, that was done. Everyone's, at least in the trio's, hair was clean, skin shining. Said hair was braided, hanging down Severus, Mione, and Harry's backs.

All three were dressed in the traditional deerskin clothing, with tight leggings, a long tunic belted with deer leather at the waist, and knee high deerskin boots. Each of them, Mione, Severus, and Harry, had their braided hair tied with deer leather.

"That's better!" Lily cried as soon as she saw her clean son, "I knew you two could do it."

"Can I meet the rest of the family?" Harry asked eagerly.

James, Tom, Ron, and Draco all laughed, as Tom signaled for the waiting house elves to bring in the children.

"Here you is Mistress Mione," One of the house elves said, gently handing over one five year old child, and one two year old child.

"Thank you, Minnie," Mione said kindly.

In the mean time, another elf had handed Lily two twins, and the hand of a six year old.

Severus said, "The five year old is Sethrael. Hermione and I adopted him soon after she turned fourteen. The two year old is ours, and her name is Carmencita. The other three are your siblings. The eldest is Riesa; the other two are Lika and Andrew. That's our family."

Harry was smiling happily.

"Are you ready to see the spells that have been performed on you?" Draco asked, stepping forward.

Once again, Harry nodded.

"Revealio," Severus, Hermione, Draco, James, Ron, Lily, Minerva, and Tom all whispered.

"Holy Merlin!" Harry cried when he saw the list now written on a clean piece of parchment paper.

It read:

_Glamoure, at three hours old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Power reducing spell, three hours old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Animal trait hiding spell, four hours old, Lily Potter_

_Heritage hiding spell, five hours old, Minerva Potter_

_Long-lasting imperio, six hours old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Pain-reducing spell, two weeks old, James Potter_

_Healing spell, 6 months old, Lily Potter_

_Healing spell, eight months old, James Potter_

_Cheering spell, one year old, Minerva Potter_

_Avada Kedavra, one year old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate, five years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate, nine years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamoure, eleven years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate, eleven years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Healing spell, eleven years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Obliviate, twelve years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Cheering spell, twelve years old, Molly Weasley_

_Imperio, twelve years old, Molly Weasley,_

_Imperio, twelve years old, Arthur Weasley_

_Healing spell, twelve years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Glamoure, twelve years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Obliviate, twelve years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Crucio, twelve years old, Tom Malfoy_

_Healing spell, twelve years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Obliviate, thirteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Imperio, thirteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamoure, thirteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Cheering spell, thirteen years old, Hermione Snape_

_Cheering spell, thirteen years old, Ronald Malfoy_

_Love spell, thirteen years old, Ginny Weasley_

_Healing spell, thirteen years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Cheering spell, thirteen years old, Minerva Potter_

_Imperio, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Glamoure, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Imperio, fourteen years old, Bartemius Crouch, Jr._

_Crucio, fourteen years old, Bartemius Crouch, Jr._

_Avada Kedavra, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Crucio, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Tracking spell, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Truth spell, fourteen years old, Minerva Potter_

_Crucio, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Crucio, fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Draught of Living Death, eleven years old, Severus Snape_

_Healing potion, eleven years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Polyjuice, twelve years old, Harry Potter-Snape_

_Healing Potion, twelve years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Dream inducing potion x 20, twelve through fourteen years old, Albus Dumbledore_

_Skele-Grow, twelve years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Healing Potion, thirteen years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Healing Potion, fourteen years old, Poppy Pomfrey_

_Healing Potion, fifteen years old, Harry Potter-Snape_

_Healing Potion, fifteen years old, Severus Snape_

"I can't believe him! Unforgivables on a child! Obliviate?! It is amazing you're not either brain dead, or unable to form new memories!" Hermione ranted.

The rest were just standing there gaping at Harry.

"Someone want to take those glamoures off?" Harry asked calmly.

"Of course!" Minerva said, jumping to her feet from where she had landed on the stone floor of Potter Castle.

Soon they were removed, and Harry smiled into the mirror he held up. Brown and auburn now streaked his knee length black hair, still in a loose braid. The true face of an elf stood out, the high cheekbones, wide green- onyx eyes, thin lips, and high, arched eyebrows standing out, making him distinguished, and even gorgeous.

"Ready to go raid Hogwarts? School did start today, and our supplies have already been fetched," Harry smiled evilly.

Eight small pops were heard, followed by three larger ones, as the entire group, children and all, and three house elves popped right to the border of Hogwarts' wards. The same proud group marched up to the large double doors of Hogwarts.

"Harry, you did know that as long as you want to, you can drop the Potter in your name, and become Harry Snape?" Severus said.

"Is that a belated marriage proposal?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrow perfectly.

"Yes!" Severus exclaimed.

"Then I accept. I am now Harry Snape."

Loud clapping was heard, and the trio finally realized that they had an audience, and a happy one, at that.

"Finally!" James whispered conspiratorially, "I didn't think it would take this long for Severus to ask!"

Severus glared at the laughing group, but it just made them laugh harder.

"Ready for an entrance?" Mione smirked.

"My little Slytherins!" Severus said proudly.

Each of the fourteen in the group were dressed proudly in deerskin, boots not making a single sound on the stone floor that was Hogwarts. The older ones let the Mione, Severus, Harry, Carmencita, Sethrael, Riesa, Lika, Draco, and Ron enter first. All sound coming from the Great Hall stopped as soon as the first elves walked into the room, no one recognizing any of them.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Questioning glances were thrown between friends all throughout the Great Hall. Who was this mysterious young man? What was he doing here?

"Oh my!" He mocked, "Don't you even remember your savior?" With that statement, Lily, Minerva, Tom, and James burst into the waiting Hall, and said Hall burst into whispers.

"Dumbledore! I bet you thought my Harry wouldn't break the spells!" Hermione smiled cruelly.

"How?" He cried angrily, "He wasn't supposed to know!"

"You are under arrest, Albus Dumbledore, by elvin laws, for the deception of Harry Snape, his kidnapping, his attempted murder, his parents' attempted murder, hiding his identity, and thievery of his property. Got it? That's what you get for hurting one of my mates!" Dumbledore cowered under the frightening Snape Glare©.

Turning to the crowd, Harry Snape began to talk, "My name is Harry Snape. Formerly, I was Harry Potter. My mum and dad, Lily and James Potter, never died. I also have a second mother, my parents' mate, Minerva Potter. Because my parents were under a secrecy spell, they were not allowed to tell me of my heritage, or that they were even alive. My heritage, you see, is that of a Shadow Elf. At my side are my two Shadow Elf mates, Severus Snape, and Hermione Snape. At Mione's side is their adopted son, who is also a Shadow Elf, Sethrael. In Severus' arms is their biological daughter, now mine because I am their mate, Carmencita. While my parents were hidden away, however, they had my three siblings. They had Riesa, and the two twins, Lika and Andrew. Also, there is Ron Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Tom Malfoy, formerly Lord Voldemort, while under the Imperius curse from Mr. Dumbledore here. These three are also Shadow Elf mates. They also happen to be my best friends. And THAT is my crazy, insane family."

The Great Hall just sat there in silence.

However, there came a muttering from the front of the Hall.

"Year after year you all expect me to sort the students. Year after year I warn you that we need to be united. But no! Who listens to anything the old raggedy Sorting Hat has to say except for houses! Finally, some people have enough common sense to listen to me and unite themselves with people from different Houses! Congratulations, Mr. Snape, and all of your family. I give you my blessing and wonder if you would like me to Sort you into the right House."

"Thank you, Mr. Hat. Yes I would like for you to Resort me, along with my mate Hermione," Harry said formally in response.

"Gladly, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Minerva stepped up to her place beside the, Sorting Hat, and called, "Harry Snape!"

Harry sauntered up to the stool, and promptly plopped down on it, the Hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" It soon called.

"Hermione Snape!" Minerva called.

"Slytherin!"

"Mr. Hat, would you please Sort my son and daughter, and my three siblings-in-laws? Even though one of them is only two, two are four, one is five, and the eldest is six, they have all expressed their wishes to see the Hogwarts classes. They are highly intelligent, and will help us reform the classes," Severus Snape asked.

"Yes, I will. I believe they will help us greatly change the level of education here. Who first?" The Hat replied.

"Andrew Potter!" Minerva said gently.

Minerva and Lily were not surprised when the Hat called, "Ravenclaw!" Even in the beginning, Andrew had been an intelligent child. It was likely his twin would join him.

"Lika Potter," Minerva beckoned to her child.

"Ravenclaw," the Hat shouted. They had been right about her.

"Riesa Potter," Minerva called, smiling happily.

"Hufflepuff," Riesa was the sweetest of the group.

Severus took Minerva's place beside the stool that the Hat was on.

"Carmencita Snape!" Severus smirked as he called his youngest child's name.

"Gryffindor!" Harry clapped. They all knew that she truly belonged there.

"Sethrael Snape," Hermione and Severus both called the name of their eldest son.

"Slytherin!" Hermione and Harry were both smirking at Lily, James, Minerva, Severus, Tom, Ron, and Draco.

"Fork it over!" They said with their eyebrows raised.

Begrudgingly, the entire group handed over five galleons each to Harry and Hermione.

"I told you, Severus," Harry grumbled, staring at his mate.

Severus just glared.

"Sit down, children," Minerva demanded.

"Mum Minnie, can't Hermione and I sit at the Head Table? We don't need to take any classes!" Harry whined.

"Not until you take your NEWTs!" Lily glared at her son and daughter-in-law.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. She slid two envelopes out of her robes, and handed them to Minerva.

"You didn't!" Lily said, shocked.

"We did!" Harry said defiantly, "Hermione helped me study for it all of last year, all twenty one that we were required to take if we took it early, and then we took them the last two days of school. Everyone thought we had gone to visit Hermione's parents."

"Oh Merlin, you two! I knew you two were Slytherins, even before you got resorted!" Severus said weakly.

"Now can we?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Oh fine," Severus gave in.


End file.
